


Shattered Glass

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Glynda is scary, I did this in class, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ironwitch past tp, Jimmy throws things, They break I'm sorry not sorry, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: Glynda decides to finally tell James what's on her mind. That is, that they can't keep doing this.They can't keep being together.





	Shattered Glass

Cracks spread through its surface as it hit the wall. It shattered into a million glittering pieces, the pieces flying everywhere. James takes a step backwards in shock. Glynda burst into the room, riding crop in hand, pointed straight at James. She glanced at the floor, noticing the broken glass. She sighed, brandishing her riding crop. The pieces flew back into place, reforming the glass.

"Will that hold together?" James asked.  
"Of course it will! Why did you break it in the first place?!" Glynda yelled.  
"I didn't do it on purpose. It slipped out of my hand." James stated in a monotone voice. 

He looked over at his right hand, and only just stopped himself from flinching. He wondered why he was even arguing. He knew he was going to get yelled at either way. Suddenly he felt a warmth on his left shoulder, and the side of his face.

"James, was your arm acting up?" Glynda asked, her tone tired but concerned.

James didn't answer. He pushed away Glynda's hands, and crossed his arms, staring at nothing. Glynda sighed. Suddenly James was in the air, then in a seat at the table. He looked up and saw Glynda sitting on the other side.

He sighed, bracing himself for her to explode, for him to follow suit, and maybe throw the table. He knew she'd put it back together anyways. Glynda always did.

Glynda stared at him for what seemed like forever. James felt the tiniest twinge of fear, but quickly brushed it aside. He stared back at her, and her eyes grew gentler. A sense of foreboding started rising in James, but he put it aside with his fear and clasped Glynda's hand from across the table. The warmth from her hand flooded into him, and he felt relieved.

"James... we..." Glynda began. Her hand tensed up, she broke eye contact and turned away.  
"Glynda?" He stroked her hand with his thumb, being careful not to press too hard.  
"We can't go on like this..." Glynda sighed. The warmth disappeared.

James could only stare in shock. Glynda was clutching her hand. Had he done something wrong? He probably pressed too hard. His head filled with the constant mantra of monster, monster, monster. He would make it up to her later.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." James said, keeping his voice from cracking.  
"That's not what I meant! We can't keep doing this!" Green met blue, and James noticed tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Doing what?" James asked, a bit more forcefully.  
"Being together. This isn't healthy." Glynda sighed, her nails digging into her hand as she clutched it against her chest.

Monster, monster, monster. The mantra echoed in his head once again. Glynda's words were akin to a knife through his heart or a bullet through his head. He could see it hurt her too, tears were streaming down her face. She looked like a mess. He looked like a monster.  
-/-  
Her vision was blurred. Her head was pounding. She clutched her hand even tighter. There was a tight pain in her chest. She looked up at James. He was glaring at the table. His eyes were swimming in shock and distress. She never wanted this, she never wanted him to hurt. Glynda’s nails dug deeper into her hand. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Glynda’s voice was barely a whisper. 

James didn’t reply. He looked away, and she could tell he was trying not to break down. Glynda silently walked over to him, her hand still clutched against her chest. She dried her tears, letting go of her other hand. She sat down next to him, and placed her hand on top of his.   
-/-  
James blinked in surprise. Warmth spread through the left side of his body. Glynda’s arms were clasped around him, and she was crying into his shoulder. He hesitantly hugged her back, hoping he was being gentle enough. 

“Am I… not enough for you?” James asked, pulling Glynda closer to him.   
“It isn’t that…” Glynda softly replied, voice slightly muffled by his clothes.   
“Then why….? If I did something wrong, tell me. You can talk to me…” he sighed.  
"It isn't your fault James. It never was."  
-/-  
Glynda felt James' arms wrap slightly tighter around her. She knew he'd never believe her when she said it wasn't his fault unless she gave him a legitimate reason. Multiple even. She pulled away from the hug, her hands resting on James' shoulder as she looked him in the eye. Glynda knew it couldn't stay this way. Their relationship was as shattered as that glass. 

"James. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't just you." Glynda began, inhaling deeply. "It was me too."  
“I don’t understand.” James stated bluntly.   
“Our relationship isn’t healthy. I’ve made mistakes. So have you.” Glynda said, letting go of his shoulders and holding her arm tightly.  
-/-  
He smashes the door open, heading straight for his room. He gets inside and sits on his bed, and throws the nearest object at the wall. He feels movement behind him, and realises that he woke up Glynda. He gently strokes her hair, making sure not to hurt her.

“Go away.” Glynda says as she knocks his hand aside roughly. She turns around so her back is facing towards him.

James retracts his hand immediately. His frustration grows, and he begins to throw more objects at the wall. He picks up a lamp and throws it at the wall.

“James stop. You’re making so much noise.” Glynda says, her tone forceful.

James ignores her, picking up a pillow and throwing that at the wall too. He then reaches for another, only to be stopped by Glynda. He tries to pull his hand away gently, but she doesn’t let go. He pulls a bit harder. Her nails dig into his skin. James finally pulls away.

“Go back to sleep.”  
-/-   
James banishes the memory from his mind. He looks at Glynda, who turns away guiltily. James’ right hand twitches. Glynda glances at him, and he could finally read every emotion on her face. Regret. Agony. Guilt. For a moment the chorus of voices in his head sang their lines once more. Monster. He pushed them aside, and realised that it wasn’t him, but their relationship with one another that was causing her pain. 

He heard movement in front of him, and looked up to see Glynda walking back to the other side of the table. He grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her arm. She spun around and looked at him in shock, attempting to pull her arm away. He held fast, and looked her in the eye. 

“Don’t go.”  
-/-  
Glynda watches James throw things for another hour, being perfectly still and quiet. She waits for him to finish, then waits for him to get into bed. He silently climbs into bed. She goes to lay her arm on him, but freezes. He probably hates me after that, she thinks to herself. She lays on her side, looking away in guilt and frustration. She felt her emotions rise to the surface. Suddenly she is tugged a little towards James, and realises that he hugged her. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she silently and gently pushes his arm off.  
-/-  
Glynda looked up at him and clutched at his shoulder, her hands shaking as she clung to his clothes. Tears were gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to pour down her pale face. He carefully brushed away the tears, then placed his hand on the side of her cheek. He stroked her face gently. Droplets hit his clothes, and liquid seeped into his glove at the tip.

“Do you still love me…?” James asked, feigning calmness.  
“I… don’t know…” Glynda said, her voice barely a whisper in between bouts of sobbing.  
“Do you really want to…” James began, courage outweighing every other emotion he was feeling. “…break it off?”

-/-  
Glynda’s head swam, suddenly filling with touches of doubt, confusion, regret, sadness. She wished she could just go back. Go back to when they were happy, if they ever were in the first place. Could it have worked out, maybe, if she had been nicer? If she had been better? Could it still be repaired? She pushed the thoughts away, the answer clear to her now. No. 

“Y-yes. I’ve made my decision, James. I hope you’ll support it.” Glynda sighed, as one last tear rolled down her face.  
“I… I will.” James replied, but she could hear the hesitation in his voice.  
“We’ll still be friends. I promise.” She reassured him, leaning into his touch for the last time.  
“I’ll start packing then.”

Glynda nodded as she went back to the other side of the table, sitting down. She watched his back as he turned around and headed into the hallway, disappearing out of his sight. She waited until she couldn’t hear him, then cradled her head in her hands, and wept. 

-/-  
James pushes the front door open, and walks inside of Glynda’s apartment. Glynda smiles slightly at him. Warmth fills him, and he wheels in his bags, setting them inside of the room he and Glynda were to share. Glynda bends down, helping him unpack. He smiles at her in return.

-/-  
James pushed the front door open, taking a step outside of Glynda’s apartment. He glanced back at Glynda, who smiles slightly at him. A flicker of warmth filled him, but it immediately died down as the gravity of the situation settled into him. He wheeled his bags out of the apartment, and grabbed the door handle. He smiled slightly back at Glynda in return, then closed the door, walking away from the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't been writing much, school whacked me with tests, but school ends next week so yay  
> Have this while I'm doing my other WIP's hehe  
> Thanks for reading^^


End file.
